Various types of mechanisms have in the past been employed to transfer can ends from one work station to another of a press, whereat various forming operations, such as scoring, rivet formation, etc., are sequentially performed on the ends. In the course of this progressive end-forming procedure, it is often imperative that the can end be transferred from one station to the next without a change in its angular orientation or lateral position. Otherwise, incorrect registry of the work performed on the end will result, ultimately leading to a defective can end.
While satisfactory at moderate speeds, most presently-known can end transfer devices are found to be less satisfactory when operated at high speeds, particularly from the standpoint of affording adequately precise position control. This is due in part to the tendency of machine movement to be transmitted to the can end, with a consequential tendency for the position of the end in the transfer device to be changed. Moreover, in high-speed press operations, it is necessary that the mechanism be especially efficient in accepting and releasing ends quickly and facilely, and without damage to them.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel can end transfer mechanism for a machine, which mechanism is efficient, suited to high-speed operation, and capable of affording precise position control of ends transferred thereby.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a transfer mechanism by and from which can ends may be quickly and facilely accepted and released, without damage to the ends.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a novel transfer mechanism which is simple, economical, durable and convenient to use.